


Homecoming

by hoveringcat9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, But not in name, Coffee, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor Adam Milligan, Epilepsy Warning, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lawyer Michael, Librarian Sam Winchester, M/M, Returning Home, Sabriel - Freeform, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher Gabriel, Trickster Gabriel, midam, novak brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Adam returns home, after moving away for college. Sam and Dean have found love with the new neighbors Gabriel and Castiel. Things get interesting  when Adam meets Michael.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my second one shot. This is a very heavy Michael/Adam fic. Comments and Kudos welcome.
> 
> Warning for the recounting of an epilepsy attack, it doesn't happen on the page.

**1\. Home.**

The house stood just outside of the car like always, Adam hadn't entertained the idea of this being the hard part. He was finally home, it had been a long time. In the past he'd always struggled with leaving, so he stopped coming.

Having accepted an internship at the local hospital, he felt happy yet nervous. He was fifteen when he discovered he had brothers, a year after his father's death and only a few months before his mothers. She had told him about Dean and Sam once it was clear the cancer was going to best her.

It had taken him a while to accept them, and longer still for them to feel like family. He thought it was because he felt cheated, having missed so much of each other. And once they had reached a level of familiarity, camaraderie where they no longer felt like strangers he had to leave. To fulfill his dream of becoming a doctor.

Noise from the house pulled him out of his thoughts. "Dean, what's going on?" His eldest brother had been nice enough to pick him up, now he's sensing an ulterior motive.

"Look it was completely out of my control okay, but everyone heard you were coming back and they wanted to be here. You should be happy they care so much," he said sheepishly.

Uh huh, Charlie took over did she?" Dean nodded frantically. "I'll tell her that."

"Fine, it was all of us okay, anyway it's only the gang. Sammy and I really want you to meet Cas and Gabe in person." About two years ago the seemingly unsellable house next door became occupied, by the Novaks, three brothers: Michael, Gabriel, and Castiel. The eldest and youngest were setting up their firms newest law firm. While Gabriel worked with Dean at the Elementary School. It hadn't taken long for love to bloom.

"You're so different since you fell in love and shit." 

"Yeah, well trust me Sammy is way worse, he and Gabe are always together. I sometimes wonder how they manage to work separately." Adam had witnessed enough of Dean and Cas staring stupidly at each other over Skype, how could Sam be any worse?

"Why don't you take a moment, and I'll get everyone in the garden."

"You're leaving me in the car?" Adam asked shocked.

"Dude I'm taking the keys." he declared pulling them from the ignition.

"And I never thought that hot wiring elective would be useful." he smirks, Dean flashes him with a glare, choosing to ignore the joke before leaving taking Adam's bags with him.

He gives himself a few moments, acknowledging the differences in there little slice of the world. How there neighbor Missouri finally got her house painted and the garden of house next to hers is finally clear of toys, the kids having grown up.

Getting out he stretches, before making his way inside, it hasn't changed much. It's tidier, with Sam not living here anymore Dean can have everything neat and squared away. Proceeding he notices pictures of Dean and Cas, and all their friends, the very ones that are outside waiting for him. Heading for the kitchen (intent on a glass of water) his last stop before all the attention.

"Hello," Adam drops the glass in the sink, only just managing to stop himself from jumping from the scare. "Doctor Winchester, I presume?" At once the fear melts away to fury, how dare this stranger even presume such a thing, he'll never be a Winchester not in name. Deciding to turn around to voice his anger, only to have them lodge in his throat when he meets the ice blue eyes of the stranger.

Fuck, Adam doesn't believe he's ever seen a more beautiful man. He's tall, broad shouldered with thick black hair. 

"It's Doctor Milligan, I use my mother's name." the words weren't laced with the amount of fury he'd hoped for.

"Sorry, my mistake." 

"Who are you anyway?" asked Adam cursing himself once the words left his mouth, he was never normally so rude. Only he was out of sorts, due to this intensely attractive man hanging around the kitchen meant for mere mortals. 

He watched the man get up, moving closer until he was in front of him, and holy shit he smelled amazing. Was he rich too? As well as beautiful, surely only a scent like that could come from a really expensive cologne. 

"I'm Michael Novak, it's nice to meet you Adam." he held his hand out for Adam to shake, but he couldn't move. Stilled by one thought going through his mind - Was the world pissed off at him? 

How could the only man he felt any attraction towards in God knows how long? (The answer being too long) be a _fucking_ Novak? Was there something wrong with himself and his brothers that they could only date another set of siblings.

"Ah, I see my brothers have already made enough of an impression. Unfortunately I can't claim adoption, but believe me, I'm the normal one." he smiled and Adam couldn't help but smile back finally taking the offered hand with his own.

"They're quite something, though I'm going by what I've seen through video chat and what Dean and Sam have told me." they'd both stopped shaking hands a while ago, yet they both held on and Adam couldn't find a single problem with that. "Shouldn't you be outside?" he did his best to stop it sounding like a accusation.

Michael smiled, "I suppose so, Dean didn't say anything. I think he's a little bit scared of me."

"Dean? I can never imagine him being scared of anything." he knew it wasn't true, everyone had their fears. But Dean had always seemed so solid to him.

"I think it has more to do with losing Cas than me." Michael surmised.

"And is he at risk of that?" 

"Not from me as long as he behaves, I've currently no complaints Cas and Gabe have never been happier." 

Adam nodded beginning to understand. "So you're using his fear to your advantage, it's instilled and you've done nothing to alter that." 

"Tell me Dean wouldn't do the same." 

"I really can't" Adam laughed. Suddenly someone bursting through the door that had them pulling apart, it wasn't soon enough.

"Am I interrupting something?" it was Gabriel, his light hair and golden eyes lit with a calculating gaze accompanied with a smirk that Adam wanted to disappear.

"No, Did you want something, Gabriel?" Michael asked.

"Everyone was getting impatient for the man of the moment, though I see his attention is elsewhere." 

Adam sighed not really wanting to leave the privacy of the kitchen or what little it had offered before Gabriel's entrance, but he wasn't about to go and disappoint his friends.

"Are you coming?" he asked Michael hopefully.

"For a bit" well it was something.

"That's a surprise, he's not normally one for parties is our Michael, whatever could entice him, I wonder." 

Adam and Michael both blushed as Gabriel shouted for everyone's attention, they made their way outside. 

**2\. Cinema.**

When asked if he wanted to join the others at the movies, Adam didn't give it much thought other than saying yes. It was his first night off in five days and he had the urge to do something.

Dean and Gabriel had arranged everything, so it should have clued him in on what to expect, but his brain was too fried to help him. Arriving at the cinema to find the group consisting of Dean, Cas, Sam, Gabriel, and Michael. He hadn't seen much of the older Novak brother since his return, okay he'd seen him exactly seven times either around town or at home. They always waved at each other, they were courteous. And if Adam did his best to glean any and all information about the lawyer from their brothers or the neighborhood gossip, well that was his business.

He hadn't expected him to be here, not really pegging Michael as the cinema type, surely there's no way his taste in film could align with Dean and Gabriel (their pupils are probably more discerning) 

It's a busy tonight so they wait in stilted silence while the others grab tickets and snacks. Adam dampens down the impulse to reach for Michael and run. This crush makes him feel idiotic, knowing that all he'll find at the end of this particular road is pain and rejection. Michael is basically a Greek God, he could never care for him, could he?

"So we couldn't get seats together, there's a four in the back or a two." announces Sam, the others waltz up, Gabriel practically hidden by a mountain of candy.

"We'll take the two," declares Adam, ignoring the twin glares from his brothers. "If you think we're going to sit next to either of you lot while you suck face, forget it." He pulls the tickets out of Sam's hand finding the correct two before giving the others back.

He turns before they can say anything, Michael following quickly behind. Once inside the theater, they locate their seats just in time for the title page. Any fluttery feeling Adam might have been reveling in leave his body with the title and rating of the film. He'd never thought to ask what they were watching, assuming a comedy or action movie. The thought of Dean finally confessing his love for chick flicks had even crossed his mind.

Coming here had been a mistake, he should have left once he saw Michael. Now he's stuck in close proximity to his crush, and he's going to make an absolute fool of himself. 

It's neither comedy or action. It's horror. Adam is about to watch a horror film. _Adam hates horror films_.

Obviously, it's not the blood, he's a doctor blood is sort of his job. It's the waiting, how you're basically sitting in the dark waiting to jump. Why anyone would pay for the privilege is beyond him. 

"Are you okay? You seem tense?" he turns to look at Adam, not that he can make out much. Should he run? It's either that or wait and make some kind of embarrassing noise, it's a no-win situation. All leading to the proof that he's no way sophisticated enough for someone like Michael.

"Yeah, I'm great just looking forward to the movie." oh God, why did he say that? It's a fine time for his brain to start talking and making independent decisions. Oh well, option number two it is. He closes his eyes and takes a breath, he can get through this, he has many options to help him through this. He can close his eyes, plus toilet breaks and runs to get snacks can totally work in his favor. 

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" God yes, he manages to stop the words coming out, instead he looks at Michael with obvious questions in his eyes. "It's cool if you want to stay, it's just this isn't really my genre. You'd be doing me a huge favor." he's lying and they both know it. Sure it might be true that Michael isn't some kind of horror aficionado, but he has no real issue with staying. "The other's won't even notice, they're probably too busy taking advantage of the dark." Adam smiles at that, before nodding in agreement. Really it's not even a contest, he can stay here waiting for terror to strike or he can head out with Michael (his crush) for something hopefully more pleasant.

So they leave, even giving their tickets to a disappointed couple outside, once the cool night air hits Adam can feel himself relaxing, apart from the whole being alone with Michael thing. He's counting his wins for the moment and that in itself is kind of one anyway.

"So I take it you're not a horror fan then?" 

"Was it that obvious?" he asks feeling pathetic.

"I don't think so, however, I was paying attention." Michael's eyes go wide as if realizing what that sounds like. "So would you like to get coffee and take a walk." Adam smiles allowing the comment to escape because there's no way he can handle it right now, he's pretty sure he'd take it and run.

"That actually sounds really good." and it does, he should've done this from the start. After being cooped up in a hospital for so long being outside, feels wonderful. 

So Adam walks with Michael, the older man directing them, until the stop outside a beautifully lit coffee house. The outside is glass and intricate woodwork and the door jingles when opened. Adam likes it a lot especially the name Java Jive, but it all hangs on the quality of the coffee.

"This place is my favorite, it's little far from home but it's close to work. So I indulge every now and then, so what'll it be?" 

"A cappuccino." Adam answers without even thinking, he takes his coffee very seriously and if they can't get the simple stuff right he won't bother with anything else. Michael looks at him with a glint in his eye, as if he knows exactly what he's doing and it makes him feel like their in on a secret.

"Hey Michael, what can I get you?" Adam turns at the overly sweet voice, it belongs to a cute looking girl who makes Adam feel he's being pushed off his pedestal. Michael smiles at her, genuinely. Hopefully, it's only out of politeness, Adam really doesn't like the jealously curling in his gut right now. 

He didn't know he could form feelings so fast, if Michael were to lose his head and proposition him, he won't say no even if it wasn't what he wholly wanted. With Michael, he wanted it all.

Thankfully they left with their drinks, Adam didn't want to have to glare at that young girl all evening. It seemed a little cooler when they were back outside making him glad for the coffee, he took his first sip. Holy shit! it was good.

"It's good right?" asked Michael, Adam could only nod too busy drinking to talk.

"Good? It's a revelation." they smiled at each other, Michael's eyes were bright in the evening light as they walked passed shops, strolling happily until they reached a park. Fairy lights were lighting the path and in some of the trees. Adam realized how romantic it was.

"So are you glad to be home?" 

"Yeah, work is really great I have a great team to learn from and being back with Dean and Sam. I missed them a lot, it took a long time for us to feel like a family but now I don't want to lose that." 

"It's funny you say that I feel moving here somehow brought Gabe, Cas and I closer together. We didn't have the best of times before leaving to come here. But it's been worth it.

"I don't regret going away to study before I went I didn't think I'd be back. Now I feel being away helped me realize I was meant to be here." 

"I'm glad you came back." Adam turned to look at him, his stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. 

Why did you come tonight?" 

"I wasn't going to, Gabriel said you were tagging along at the last minute. I've played fifth wheel to those four more times than I can count. I know how lonely that can be." Michael blushed embarrassed he'd revealed more about himself than he wanted. "Would you like to get the bus back, or walk?" Adam could tell he was trying to brush over that first sentence, Adam would choose to remember it.

Stepping closer, completely invading his personal space Adam meets Michael's eyes. "I guess that depends on how much energy we'll need once we get home." The raising of Michael's eyebrows would have been funny if not for the look that came straight after. One that said: How can I let him down gently?

"You know what, I'll walk you can take the bus." Adam's tone was cold and he could see the hurt in Michael's eyes, but he didn't care he needed to get away. Brushing past the older man he began walking fast ignoring the calls of his name. Knowing the rejection would hurt, was miles different to actually feeling it.

**3\. Sexiled.**

Not for the first time, Adam wondered what the hell was wrong with his brothers. This time it was Sam. He'd been hanging with him and Gabriel at their place, only to be thrown out when things had gotten sexed up. 

It wasn't technically the throwing out he was objecting too, that had been a mercy. But it was as if his brothers couldn't put a lid on it for one afternoon. All it had taken was a few choice words from Gabriel teamed with him licking his fingers free of caramel for Sam's eyes to go dark with want.

In fact, they hadn't even chucked him out, more Adam had willing retreated for fear of losing his eyesight. And he wasn't unable to admit he was jealous, his last relationship during med school had been a disaster, and his current crush had rejected his advances. And he'd been so desperate to return home.

He really hadn't believed Dean when he said they were worse, but he had seen enough evidence of it at his surprise homecoming. They hung off each other, eyes always seeking the other out when then weren't in the same vicinity. It was strange to see, but kind of sweet too. Except when things like today had happened, when it became a desperate need for brain bleach.

He thought about going home, only he didn't want a repeat performance from Dean and Cas so after taking the bus he made his way to Java Jive, since tasting their cappuccino he was slowly making his way through the menu in order to verify if everything was just as good. If he happened to bump into a lawyer/neighbor type person that was a bonus.

The bell sounded when he opened the door, and it was either his lucky day or karma had decided to make it up to him over the Sam and Gabriel fiasco. Sitting in the far corner, fully immersed in his laptop sat Michael. 

Smiling Adam strolled up to the counter, he didn't want Michael to see him yet. Embarrassment still lingered but at least he'd gone after what he wanted - Except one night wasn't even a tenth of what he wanted, not really. 

After paying he made his way over to Michael. "Is this seat free?" he asked delighting in the lawyer's look of confusion that slowly morphed into a smile. So he wasn't hated at least.

"Adam, of course. Um, let me just move this." closing his laptop he shifted his papers. They hadn't really spoken or even acknowledged each other since that night, the friendly waves and good mornings had been deserted morphing into embarrassed looks and silence.

Knowing it was a pathetic way to behave, he was attempting changing that now. "Can we go back to before?" he asked placing his cup down after a sip, the coffee was still one of the best he had tasted, leagues apart from the swill he drank at the hospital.

"Yes, I'd like that." Adam smiled in agreement, while at the same time telepathically telling his heart to knock it off. He was an adult, a doctor he could handle being friends with his crush.

"Do you realize our brothers are complete nymphomaniacs?" he asked.

"Gabriel and Sam?" he asked, Adam nodded wondering how he knew, sure it was a fifty/fifty chance, but something about the surety of his voice. His eyes went wide when it dawned on him.

"Not you too, with Dean and Cas?" 

"Yep, they chucked me out of my own home, apparently walking the great distance of next door to an empty house was too much of a hardship." 

Adam shook his head, partly in disbelief and also to dislodge some pretty disturbing images. "So are you seeing anyone?" he could ask that, right? He and Michael were friends now. _Yeah right_.

"No, I'm not." Hallelujah.

"Oh, I thought that might have been why you rejected me, not that I think I'm irresistible that the only reason you wouldn't be interested was that you were already involved. I mean you could think I'm boring, or unattractive, maybe you don't swing that way, or anyway for that matter. I'm going to stop talking now." 

"Believe me, it was for none of those reasons." what the hell? Did Michael like him back? So why was he rebuffed? He was about to say something else when he thought better of it, the relief on the other man's face was noticeable. 

"So regale me with what's new in the world of law?" Adam gestured at the papers on the table, glad to see Michael relax and smile.

God, he was so screwed.

**4\. Hospital.**

Adam was on his way to the nurse's station when he caught sight of Michael sitting in the waiting area. His whole body reacted in fear, cold goose bumps erupting all over his skin. Quick as he could manage, he shoved his charts into the first available hands with a muttered apology.

Weaving through the chairs, while trying to calm down he approached the other man. He needed to keep cool, he couldn't act without all the facts. Was it Michael that was sick? 

"Michael?" his head snaps up, it's obvious he doesn't really see Adam at first or doesn't understand why he's suddenly in front of him. His eyes look puffy and red, from tears. He looks scared and Adam wants to hold him badly.

Michael jumps up, suddenly becoming active. "Adam, I don't know what's going on, can you find out?" he practically begs. Adam grabs his shoulders, directing him back down and taking the seat next to him.

"Calm down, tell me what happened. Can you do that?" nodding in answer Michael takes a deep breath.

"It's Cas, we were in his office going through some payments when he started having a seizure. He has epilepsy, it's been fine for ages I can't remember the last time this happened. I remembered what to do, luckily we were on the floor anyway so nothing was around him, I cushioned his head and removed his tie." Adam nods letting Michael know it was the correct move. "But it didn't stop, I shouted for someone to call an ambulance." Adam places his hand on Michael's neck rubbing his fingers against his hair, Michael leans into the touch.

"I'm sorry that happened, it must have been scary for you, I'm sure Cas will be fine. Anything could have caused this. I'll get you some water, then I'll see if I can find out anything." he got up telling Michael he wouldn't be long.

"Adam," Michael called to him. "Thanks, I haven't called Dean or anything, it all happened so fast." oh shit, Dean's protectiveness was news to no-one, Michael didn't need to deal with that right now.

"It's okay, I'll deal with it." after setting up Michael with a cup of water, he asked a nurse to check on Castiel's progress. Before he went to the nearest exit and called Sam (not needing another accident due to careless driving). Sure Cas would be fine, but Dean was extremely bull-headed and would need to see it for himself.

Hitting a few buttons on his cell, he waited for the phone to connect.

"Yo Adam, you finished?" greeted Sam.

"Not exactly, where are you?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"In my office, Gabriel's here we're about to leave. What's going on?" Sam had always been perceptive, he spent his days working at the Library.

"Look, I need you to get Dean for me, Michael's here at the hospital, Cas had a seizure a bad one. I didn't feel calling him was a good idea." at times Adam still found himself wading through uncertainty in regard to his brothers, at times like these he was glad he had two.

"Shit, no problem. Um, Gabriel is already on his way, for Michael. What shall I say to Dean?" well that was a surprise, it left Adam feeling dumbstruck, and okay in part, Sam was asking because he was a doctor but it made him feel good. That he and Sam were a team, just ordinary brothers looking out for a sibling.

"Tell him what happened, that Cas will be fine, in fact, he'll probably be sleeping. Look I should get back to Michael." 

"Of course, see you soon." Adam took an immediate dislike to his tone of voice, was he reading too much into it or had Gabriel been blabbing not that he knew anything. There wasn't anything to know, accept the illicit thoughts that ran through his head most nights. Returning he found Michael talking to Dr Harvelle, he could see they were wrapping up and he greeted her as she left giving him a smile, she was a great doctor. 

"Right so Sam has gone to get Dean and Gabriel is on his way, What's the news?" he asked once again taking a seat next to the lawyer.

"He's fine, they need to do some tests but he's sleeping. She said I can go and see him, but I want to wait for Gabriel, is that okay?" he sounded so worried like he thought Adam would berate him for needing support.

"That's fine, he'll be along shortly he was with Sam at the Library." In fact, Gabriel made it in the next fifteen minutes, obviously, he'd chosen to drive dangerously. He gave them there space, only going into Cas' room to read his charts and reassure them before taking his leave.

Afterward Gabriel told Michael to go home insisting Adam take him while he waited for the others. Not needing to be told twice, Adam pulled him along to the staff changing rooms.

"Can I be here?" asked Michael after stepping through the door, at least they were alone. Adam went to his locker, quickly changing his clothes.

"Of course, I have major sway here," Michael sent him a doubtful stare. "Hey don't question the sway." Adam took it upon himself to wiggle his hips.

Michael laughed, it sounded wonderful in fact, it could be right up there with Adam's favorite sounds: rain against a window, the return of a heartbeat as a sign of success and weirdly the Impala. God, he was waxing lyrical about the sound of Michael's laugh, how did this happen? How had he fallen so quickly?

"Thank you, for staying with me." it was said as if Adam had a choice, didn't Michael see he didn't. Wanting to get that across Adam walked over to him, pulling the older man into a hug, a hug he'd wanted to give since seeing him in the waiting area. 

"I couldn't leave you, not like that." Michael pulled back to look at him, it was unwavering and suddenly Michael was kissing him. This was so not a good idea, Adam knew this, it was an outpouring of adrenaline. Only he was weak and he had wanted this for so long and fuck could Michael kiss. So he pushed it all aside until his hands were deep in thick black hair, and his body was screaming for oxygen. Until Michael pulled away, a desperate pained sob breaking free from his throat, he muttered a terse sorry his face full of anguish before practically running out the door. 

Adam would have run after him, had he not been kissed within and inch of his life. Yep, it was definitely a bad idea.

**5\. Barbecue.**

Adam was in his room, lying on the bed. He wasn't moping, he could hear the others in the garden Dean had invited everyone over for a barbecue. He wanted to join in, he'd been looking forward to it, in fact, only the thought of seeing everyone was too much.

Did they know? He didn't think Michael would have confessed, but his state of mind was a little messed up. Perhaps he confided in Gabriel or even Castiel once he was home. 

Adam had kept it to himself. He didn't know whether to be mortified or angry, Michael had kissed him. For what felt like the longest minute in his life Michael had kissed him, it had been spectacular.

But all that had come of it was pain and complete radio silence, he knew it hadn't been a great idea, after the day Michael had had it was stupid. But Adam hadn't expected this after things had calmed down, he'd hoped they would talk. Granted he hadn't attempted to approach the other party, but after being run out on he was a little gun shy. 

Was something wrong with him? But surely you didn't kiss someone if you only had friend feelings for them. So did Michael like him? Around and around it went, currently occupying his thoughts too much to enjoy good food and beer with his brothers. 

A knock at his door has his heart leaping, getting off his bed he ran his hands through his hair, praying it wasn't Dean again with another load of questions.

Opening the door, he found Gabriel, "I know I'm the wrong brother, right?" Adam blushed. 

"Is he here?" Adam chose to ignore the smirk sent his way, he really couldn't care.

"It took some convincing, but yes." 

"And he sent you up here for what exactly?" Adam asked trying his best to sound annoyed.

"He thought he might get the door slammed in his face, I think he might have a point. What happened between you two?" 

"Gabriel, I'll take it from here." Adam moved his head too quickly at the voice, Michael was coming up the stairs in dark jeans and a t-shirt. Anyone would think he was just the same old Michael but Adam could see the difference the lines under his eyes and how he wouldn't meet Adam's gaze, keeping his focus squarely on Gabriel.

"Mike, you were meant to wait for the code word," whined Gabriel only to be met with his brother's unimpressed look. "Fine spoil my fun, I'll leave you two alone." he gave in walking past his brother.

"And don't eavesdrop at the bottom of the stairs, or I'll tell Sam about the hidden candy." Gabriel's eyes went wide before he huffed his way downstairs.

"Sam really has his work cut out," what the hell was that? Adam hadn't meant to engage if anything he should be deploying the silent treatment.

"Gabriel thinks the same about Sam."

"Hey I heard that!" shouted Gabriel up the stairs.

Michael laughed, "You were meant to."

"Why did you kiss me?" no, no, why had he just blurted that out. Watching Michael turn back to him all traces of laughter gone.

"Adam, it was a solace. I don't want you to feel like I was using you, I'd never do that. You mean a great deal to me." Adam assumed he was meant to take comfort in those words, but he just felt pissed off.

"Then why run away, why don't you want me?" pain flashed across Michael's face. "I haven't exactly been subtle in showing how I feel towards you.

"I do want you, Adam, I really do. But this can't happen between us, I'm..." if Adam thought that sentence was going where he suspected then damn. 

"If the next words out of your mouth are about our ages, I don't want to hear it. It has no bearing, not when we feel like this." 

"That's not the only reason, I'm no good at this." he gestured between them

"News Flash, who the hell is? Relationships are messy, it's two people and their baggage along for the ride. But feeling something for each other is half the battle. We're both surrounded by happy couples, it's not magic. They just work really hard at not hurting each other because it would be hurting themselves." 

"That may be true, but I'm not good enough for you." How the hell could he think that?

"Right because you're a terrible person. Someone who moves their brother's somewhere new so they can be a family or someone who helps a practical stranger escape from the movies because they were scared. I was with you at the hospital Michael, I saw how terrified you were. So enlighten me how does any of that translate to you not being good enough?" 

"Adam, I don't want to hurt you, surely you can see we're better off as friends." wanting to prove a point, Adam moved away from the door closing the space between them, he felt Michael tense and his own body shiver in excitement. He pushed it as long as he could stand before stepping back.

"Is that how friends react to one another? If that is what you want, I can't give it to you. In fact I think it's best we stay out of each other's way, I'll even steer clear of Jive." with one last lingering glance Adam retreated back into the safety of his room, his legs buckling he crashed to the fall his eyes already wet, as Michael called to him through the door. 

**+1. Trick.**

Adam stood in front of the Novak house ready to cause a little chaos, Gabriel had invited him over. Apparently, Michael was at work, so him, Sam along with Cas, and Dean were hanging out with the intention of disrupting Michael's perfectly ordered home. 

Adam was all for it, after the way things had been left between them, he'd had enough of hiding. Michael should be the one with his tail between his legs for suggesting they could be friends. Adam wanted to shake up his perfect world a little.

The door finally opened, only it wasn't who he expected, it was Michael. He knew Gabriel was known for his pranks, having been regaled often by his brothers, and the man himself. Only he'd never been on the receiving end before, guess it had only been a matter of time.

"Adam, what are.." he didn't let Michael finish before barging his way past to look for the little trickster.

"Where is he?" Adam checked the kitchen thinking it was the logical choice, only to be met with an empty room. Returning to the foyer to find Michael closing the door.

"Gabriel's not here." Adam glared at him wondering how he knew it was Gabriel he wanted, especially since he didn't live here. "Please, I've seen that look more times than I care to remember. I assume you weren't expecting to see me?"

"No, Gabriel said you were at work, I thought the others were here." 

"Sorry to disappoint, Gabriel left earlier with Sam, Cas, and Dean. Off to some festival or some such thing, they'll be gone a few days." Adam wondered if there could be such a festival combining muscle cars, bees, candy, and books, before realizing it was probably a music festival.

"So he got me here, to what play matchmaker." 

"It would seem so, hiding amongst his more annoying habits he's pretty observational, him and Cas both told me off for being an idiot." now that had Adam smiling.

"Good you deserve it, I guess I'll go home." announced Adam, while his heart hoped Michael asked him to stay.

"I paid for them to go." what? oh the concert, now that really didn't make sense.

"And Dean and Sam were okay with that?" his brothers were afflicted with something even he couldn't cure: pride, way too much.

"They don't know, Cas and Gabriel filled them in. Telling them we needed space to sort things out." Adam's eyebrows basically met his hair, he hadn't looked at his phone since coming off shift last night when Gabriel had texted. Pulling it out of his pocket he found a load of texts.

Dean's were mainly concern under the guise of threats, Sam's were more sincere expressing his wish that Adam had talked to him while wondering the statistics of three couples within two sets of brothers. Sometimes he really loved his brothers.

With his phone back in his pocket, he returned his eyes to Michael. "I thought things had already been decided on, with your offer of friendship and my heartbreak." 

"Do you know what I was thinking when we first met?" Adam shook his head in answer. "That you were beautiful, more so when you were angry at me. I moved to get closer, I _wanted_ to be closer." Michael is staring at him with such intensity he wants to shrink away.

"Then why reject me?" Adam still felt embarrassed about that night, he'd all but practically thrown himself at the older man. No doubt Michael got hit on all the time, and he was telling Adam he was beautiful.

"I didn't want to, but I want so much more than one night with you Adam. And my track record is dire work has really been my only constant in my life other than my brothers, I hate socializing and am too set in my ways. But I want to change, I want you.

"Michael, I'm like that too. You really want to give this a go?" Adam did his best to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yes, I keep thinking about that kiss. How long I wanted to do it and at the hospital, I felt it tenfold, I wanted you to take me and run I was so scared." while talking they had move closer to each other.

"When I saw you in the waiting area, I wanted to pull you into my arms and shield you. At the cinema, I wanted to run away too."

"We did." Adam smiled at that.

"Say do you think we could just hole up here, away from Dean's social activities." suggested Adam.

"God yes, we could go on walks and visit places in search of great coffee and bookshops." 

"Don't tell Sam that, or he'll be tagging along." Dean and Gabriel were the more gregarious of the group, Cas liked Dean, solitude and his bees. 

"No, we have no need for a third wheel." declared Michael. 

"So if this works out, you and Dean will have to talk, once he's finished with the threats." he half joked, it would be interesting to see how they faired together, perhaps they would find common ground and become friends. Adam couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

"I guess I can give it up, I wouldn't want to become power mad."

"Michael, we have two whole days free from our brothers, shut up and kiss me." so Michael did.


End file.
